The present techniques relate to computer systems. More specifically, the techniques relate to counter overflow management for an asynchronous data mover facility in a computer system.
Technologies behind solid-state nonvolatile random access memory (RAM), which may be collectively referred to as storage class memory (SCM), are rapidly maturing. As a result, SCM may appear in enterprise-class mainframe servers. For example, SCM may be used as a physical replacement for mechanical-arm spinning disks, with the SCM interface being similar to that of the more traditional direct access storage devices (DASDs). A computing environment may include main storage (a.k.a., main memory), as well as auxiliary storage. Main storage is storage accessible to a processor which is randomly addressable by, for instance, an absolute address. Main storage is considered fast access storage compared to auxiliary storage, such as DASD or SCM. SCM, which may be an external storage space outside of classical main storage, may provide faster access than DASD. SCM may be implemented as groups of solid state devices connected to a computing system via several input/output (I/O) adapters, which are used to map technology of an I/O device to the memory bus of the central processing unit(s).